pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1974-75 DDR-Oberliga
In 1974/75 was the 26th season of the DDR-Oberliga played, the highest class of the GDR . 1. FC Magdeburg became champion. The competition lasted from August 24, 1974 to May 24, 1975. Content * 1 Season Conduct ** 1.1 Final Standings * 2 Statistics ** 2.1 Scorers ** 2.2 1. FC Magdeburg * 3 Footballer of the Year * 4 European matches * 5 See also * 6 External link Season Gradient Last day: Aue win with 2: 1 in Erfurt and ensures preservation. This season the top three was the same as the last two seasons. This time, she even ended up in the same place as the previous year. Magdeburg was the first club since Vorwärts Berlin in 1966 who could defend his title successfully. Jena was the third time in a row vice champion. The title was on the penultimate matchday resolved in a direct duel between Magdeburg and Jena in a sold-out Ernst-Grube-Stadion where the clubs played a draw. In fourth place finisher BFC Dynamo, which stood on the threshold of its golden era. It would take until 1991 before the club would finish outside the top four. The degradation of PhD Vorwärts Stralsund was practically already on the 23th matchday and the club would not subsequently fail to return. The battle for second place went degradation exciting. On the penultimate matchday competitors Rostock, Rostock Aue surpassed himself and won with 4: 0 so they popped over Aue and in came a favorite role for the preservation because they themselves against the already convicted Stralsund had to play against Aue and Erfurt. By a victory of Aue and a draw from Rostock had two clubs from the north of the country to the DDR-Liga . Stahl Riesa earned sixth place was the best quotation for the club. For referee Robert Pischke was his last season in the Oberliga. In the match against Dynamo Dresden against BFC Dynamo whistled it in the last minute a controversial penalty for Dresden making it won club. Erich Mielke , Chairman of BFC Dynamo and minister of state security ensured Pischke his final game whistle had in the Oberliga. There were 2.2098 million spectators to the 182 Oberliga Contests, which equates to 12,142 per game. Standings edit Statistics [ edit ] Scorers [ edit ] * In 182 matches, a total scored 514 times, accounting for an average of 2.82 per game. The biggest win was 8: 0 of BFC Dynamo against HFC Chemie. In the overview, the players are only recorded ten or more hits to their name. 1. FC Magdeburg [ edit ] Attached is a list of the players of 1. FC Magdeburg, which in the season 1974/75 under the guidance of trainer-coach Heinz Krügel for the third and last time in club history champion of East Germany were. Footballer of the Year [ edit ] Jürgen Pommerenke 1. FC Magdeburg was voted Footballer of the Year . Jürgen Croy of Sachsenring Zwickau was second and Eberhard Vogel Carl Zeiss Jena was third. European competitions [ edit ] European Cup European Cup II UEFA Cup Category:DDR-Oberliga Category:German football league 1974/75